


Christmas Morning

by SmokySky



Series: Tommy Shelby's 12 Days Of Christmas [12]
Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Advent Calendar, Advent Calendar Drabble, Children of Characters, Christmas Morning, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Ten Years Later, They have kids now, just fluff, the happy ending they deserve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:56:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22055170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmokySky/pseuds/SmokySky
Summary: Final 12 Days of Christmas Advent Calendar fic based on the prompt: Christmas Morning.Tommy Shelby wakes up on Christmas morning, and looks forward to spending the day with his family.
Relationships: Tommy Shelby/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Tommy Shelby's 12 Days Of Christmas [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559590
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	Christmas Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Happy 31st of December, guys!
> 
> So, this is the last of the 12 Christmasy short fics I wrote for the 12 days of Christmas - _I said originally that 25 was going to be too much, and boy was I right considering how much I stressed over 12_ \- but I'm really happy to have put out 12 stories in the space of a month, although as always I'd love to hear what you guys think of the series.
> 
> So, to finish the saga, we have Tommy and Mabel celebrating Christmas Day ten years later...

For the first Christmas Day in his life, Tommy didn’t instantly wake up with the dawn. Instead, he woke up slowly, to sight of mid-morning sunlight drifting past the edges of the curtains, casting a soft, golden glow over the face of the woman laying next to him.

_ I am the luckiest man alive. _

Beautiful wife, stunning children, and time to bask in the glow of all the goodness in his life.

He smiled at Mabel, brushing a few errant strands of blonde hair off of his wife’s face, before carefully climbing out of their bed to go and check on their children so Mabel could have a little while longer in bed. She was almost due to have her third child - and even with the family staying at Arrowwood for Christmas, Mabel wouldn’t get much time to relax today, despite what Tommy was certain would be his best efforts to ensure otherwise. It might have been almost ten years since they got married, but Mabel was still as stubborn as they day he had met her.

Be it explaining for the hundredth time why Amelia had to eat her vegetables, or facing down London gangsters  _ (Tommy still didn’t like the way Alfie Solomons sent Mabel gifts, platonic as the mad Jew’s feelings may be, even though the crazy bastard was supposed to be dead) _ , Mabel took everything in her stride. She still handled family books - the unofficial ones, anyway - and the one time someone had tried to threaten one of their children...Tommy hadn’t needed to deal with the cunt who’d tried to kidnap his daughter. Shooting him between the eyes had been a mercy after Mabel was through with him. Throw in all the social events Tommy hadn’t quite figured a way out of getting out of yet, and Tommy had never been more certain that he was married to an actual saint.

A saint who deserved a bit of a lie-in on Christmas morning.

Moving silently through the house, Tommy went to check on Amelia, their oldest daughter, first. She was enough like him that he guessed she would already be awake - especially on Christmas Day. If anything, he’d actually be a little surprised if she hadn’t snuck downstairs to grab a present to open already. She was his daughter, after all.

Tommy poked his head around his little girl’s bedroom door - determined not to wake her if she was still asleep, but it seemed he needn’t have worried: “Dad?”

“Merry Christmas, Lia.” Tommy smiled: “Have you been up long?”

He even scanned the room for anything that he knew should still be under the tree in the family drawing room, only for Amelia (already far more confident than Tommy had been at age five) to shrug at him: “Mummy told me that if I was planning to do was what she thought I was planning to do...I better not be planning on doing it. I’m not sure if she meant it, but...I decided against it anyway.”

No admission of  _ what  _ exactly she had been planning, or even if she actually  _ had  _ been planning it, because Lia had the almost perfect combination of his sneakiness and Mabel’s brains that meant she was always just about keeping herself out of trouble, in spite of whatever she was actually doing, but Tommy didn’t need that confirmation.

Whatever she may have been planning, or whether or not she was planning anything, she hadn’t gone through with anything...or she was keeping it well hidden, and either way Tommy was happy to forget all about it.

“I would’ve done the same.” Tommy smiled: “Your mum is far too smart to doubt. Just like you’re going to be.”

Amelia grinned proudly, before getting up to go and ‘wash her face’. Tommy knew when he was being dismissed - it was Christmas Day, and Amelia clearly wanted to get things started so she could open her presents. And even though she was very mature for her age, Tommy wasn’t going to push his luck making a five year old impatient, so he went to wake Georgina, his and Mabe’s three year old daughter, before she started toddling about. Not that he had to worry about that - Georgina took after her mother, and could sleep through a bloody war if he or Mabel didn’t wake her.

She was even half asleep as he carried her over to where Amelia was waiting by the top of the stairs, betting with her cousin Karl over who could get to the tree first, while Polly and Ada rolled their eyes and Arthur egged them on by betting that he was faster than the both of them.

That wasn’t going to end well...but it wasn’t going to be Tommy’s problem. He was going to leave the responsible adults in charge of the children  _ (Arthur included) _ and go and wake his wife up without shouting children or anyone jumping on the bed and almost standing on him or Mable. So he handed over Georgie to Polly and grinned in response to her glaring at him when he turned to walk back to his bedroom. He didn’t have to see the expression - he could feel it digging into his back, and he couldn’t help laughing at sending her downstairs with the kids.

Especially when he caught Mabel sitting up in bed, raising an eyebrow at his smirking face as he walked through the door.

“Did you ruin Polly’s Christmas by making her babysit the children...and Freddie, John and Arthur?”

“Not all of them.” Tommy smirked: “Freddie’s not out of bed yet, and John’s probably still passed out in the kitchen.”

Mabel sighed and shook her head: “That boy  _ really  _ needs to learn how to hold his drink. Esme should teach him better.”

Tommy chuckled and brushed a kiss over Mabel’s hair, before leaning down to kiss the top of her pregnant stomach.

Mabel ran a hand over the back of his head, kissing the crown of his head, before pulling him down onto the mattress next to her. It wasn’t too often they got a chance like this anymore, where someone else would be watching the kids, so Tommy went easily. He ended up facing Mabel, their legs tangled together, and her head resting on his bicep while he rubbed circles on her lower back with his free hand. Mabel was almost purring from contentment, enjoying the few minutes of peace and quiet just as much as he was.

“Merry Christmas, darling.” he murmured, leaning in to pick her on the lips.

“Best present ever. Five minutes peace...” Mabel sighed happily: “Merry Christmas indeed.”

Tommy snorted: “And it will be just five minutes...Polly might not come and get us, but she’ll have the kids doing it if she doesn’t let them open presents before everyone gets downstairs.”

“We’ll just tell them to get their Uncle John first.”

“Because that went so well last time.”

Mabel shuddered dramatically at the memory: “Oh my God, I never want John joining the kids on a wake-up call ever again.”

It had been a rather traumatic morning for all of them.

John especially - which was ironic, him getting so upset over finding Tommy and Mabel having sex, considering all the times both of them had walked in on John and his various woman. At least they had been in their own bed.

“Time to go an open presents then.” Mabel sighed, slowly pushing herself into a sitting position.

Tommy moved to help her automatically, holding her hand as she swung her legs out of bed and got to her feet. Being eight and a half months pregnant was not easy on his wife - but she never complained...so Tommy felt fine teasing her: “Are you certain it’s too late to escape? We could escape out the window?”

“With two kids downstairs, and a third one on the way?” Mabel quirked an eyebrow: “Yeah, I think we might have missed that boat.”

“There’s no-one I would rather have missed it with.” Tommy smirked: “‘S a shit boat anyway.”

Mabel smirked back: “Damned straight.”

Tommy helped Mabel shrug into her robe, and kissed her again.

He’d meant it - there was no live he’d rather live, than the one he had with Mabel.

With the sounds of their children laughing happily in the living room, their family gathered in the house, and the whole of Christmas Day to enjoy, Tommy couldn’t be happier - even though he thought that every year, every year he was proved wrong. And even though he was currently feeling the best he’d ever felt, and he couldn’t possibly think of how next Christmas could be better, he was truly excited to be wrong again next year.

**Author's Note:**

> So! The series is finished! And, like I mentioned, as rewarding as it has been to know I can put out 12 pieces of semi-decent work in the space of 31 days, honestly it has been _hard_ work, and I'm kind of looking forward to not having a deadline lol 😂
> 
> I hope everyone enjoyed the series, and has an absolutely wonderful New Year! Hopefully I'll be able to write for some characters other than Tommy in 2020 🤣


End file.
